Always
by XMishaMinionX
Summary: A short Destiel fic based on the popular Blink-182 song Always. Castiel and Dean have only been togetehr a short time, so what will happen when Dean drops a bombshell on the relationship? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Always**

Castiel lay on his bed, looking up at his ceiling as if there were stars dancing on it, waiting to hear the sound of the doorbell.

His heart pounded with anticipation. Something about Dean's… everything.

Even though they'd only been together 6 months, to Castiel it felt like a lifetime. They were seemingly the perfect couple. However, they didn't finish each other's sentences, which their friends were thankful for.

It had been one of those cliché, teen high school movie relationships at the beginning. You know, the ones that you already know the ending to before you step foot into the theater.

Dean was the jock with all the girls hanging on each arm, Castiel was the nerd with one friend. They fell in love and Dean gave it all up for Castiel blah blah blah- predictable.

Everything at school had calmed down and accepted they were together in these 6 short months, but things with the happy couple had escalated, in a good way though. The best way possible, in fact.

Castiel hadn't noticed his heart beating faster just thinking about Dean. He went downstairs just to see his brother, Gabriel, walking out the door.

"Hey little bro, I'm going out for a bit, figured I'd leave you two alone." Gabriel finished with the raising of an eyebrow, a sly smile, and the shooting of his fingers at Castiel like guns.

Castiel just chuckled and rolled his eyes, knowing it was never anything like that between the two. Of course, they'd slept together before, but it wasn't just sex. It was a whole other experience between the two of them. Something else they could share together as a pair.

But he was thankful his brother would do that for him anyway. They'd always gotten along. Gabriel practically raised him, since his dad was never home.

Castiel never really knew their mother, she'd passed when he was just a baby. Gabriel remembered her, but all he said when Castiel asked was, "She's a beautiful, strong woman who loves you very much."

Castiel always noted how he used the present, but never said anything about it.

"Thanks, Gabe." He said with sincerity.

Castiel strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator, listening to the sound of his brother pulling away, and the sound of another vehicle pulling up.

Taking a gulp of beer, Castiel opened the door before Dean could reach the porch and greeted him halfway down the sidewalk.

"Someone's eager." Dean chuckled in surprise as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"Nope, just happy to see you." Castiel replied quietly, still holding onto Dean, eyes closed.

Dean gave Castiel one last squeeze before leading him back into the house, since it was chilly out and Dean didn't want his boyfriend getting a cold.

Ha, boyfriend.

Dean knew since he was a kid he wasn't straight. It took everything he had to actually tell people, and it felt nice to actually be able to call someone that.

"Beer?" Castiel shouted from the kitchen as Dean slipped his father's leather jacket off.

"Uh, no I'm good, thanks." Dean replied, his voice tense.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, even though he was on the other side of the wall, but decided to keep quiet about it for now.

Castiel joined Dean in the living room and pulled him down on the couch next to him, leaning in for a kiss.

Dean kissed back, but even his lips were tense as well. Castiel wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't help himself. Not after being let down basically his whole life. He was too insecure.

Castiel reluctantly pulled his lips from Dean's and looked at him with concern.

"…What?" Dean asked, already getting defensive.

Castiel crossed his arms and gave him a very wife-like look that said, _you know exactly what._

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. "Cas, babe, I'm fine." He said sternly, looking down at the unsatisfied Castiel. "Look, dad and Bobby are just kind of packing a bunch of shit on me down at the garage and I'm a little stressed out from the day, that's all."

Castiel softened his look and uncrossed his arms. He let his head fall to stare at the fidgeting hands in his lap.

Dean immediately got down on his knees and cupped Castiel's hands in his own. He bent his head down lower to be able to look into those gorgeous deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Dean said in the softest voice he could muster.

But he knew it wouldn't be.

"Hey…" Dean picked up Castiel's chin and planted a dominant but loving kiss on Castiel's big pink lips.

"I'm sorry I'm so insecure, I just… I can't-" Castiel's voice cracked and he couldn't believe he was actually about to cry.

He was going to have to work on being stronger.

Dean just let Castiel fall into his chest as a few tears escaped. "Shh, you don't have to apologize sweetheart. I'm still here." He almost said that he wasn't going anywhere, but had to stop himself.

"No, I do need to," Castiel began again, sitting back up and grabbing Dean's hands. "You just mean so much to me, Dean. You've brought me happiness I never even knew existed, just in this short time together. You've treated me like there was no other man on this planet. I don't know what in God's name I did to deserve someone as perfect as you, and I'm never going to let you go."

Dean's eyes welled up, but he willed the tears away and grew very serious.

"Castiel…" Dean started, his voice shaking, fearing that he was about to hurt the one he cared about the most. "I… I'm moving."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading another chapter! I know it's not very long, but i'm just kind of going with what flows. This is the first story I've written that I haven't had an overview for, so I'm sorry for any holes in the story!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

**Always**

* * *

"Moving?" Castiel let the word roll off his tongue as the wheels inside of his head turned.

It finally clicked, and his eyes widened in fear. "MOVING? Dean you can't move?!"

Dean let his head fall in shame. He hate that he just blurted it out like that instead of talking to him about it first.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, we're seniors. I turn 18 in 11 months, and as soon as I do, I'll be back here to take you away. You can come live with me wherever you want, but right now, my dad has to move for his work." Dean said as sweet as he could to calm the nerves of his gorgeous, blue-eyed partner.

"You're dad is a mechanic, Dean." Castiel said angrily, skepticism lacing his tone.

Dean chuckled and let his eyes fall again, but immediately looked back up at Castiel's face, knowing he was watching his every move for a sign. "I know. But he's deciding to open up his own garage with my uncle, Bobby. It's in South Dakota. I'll come up for Christmas!"

Castiel started to cry. "But I don't want you here for Christmas, I want you here with me!" Castiel shouted before falling into Dean's lap.

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair and shushed him, telling him it will be alright for a few minute before Castiel calmed down and sat up to face Dean again.

"Don't you have any family you can stay with here? An aunt, an uncle, ANYONE?" Castiel said frantically, trying to convince himself that there was some way this could work.

"Cas, you know Bobby is my only other family member, and he's not even blood." Dean replied, trying to reason with the exasperated Castiel.

"We-… well you can just come live with me! We can adopt you or something!"

"You know your dad wouldn't have it."

Castiel nodded and started to accept the fact that he was no longer going to be able to see his boyfriend every day.

They sat there quietly for a moment in silence, letting the situation sink in.

"So…" Castiel began. "Do you think we can really do this?" He finished hesitantly, fearing the answer.

Dean looked at him like he was growing two horns out of his head. "Are you kidding? Of course I do! Castiel, you are the absolute greatest thing that's ever happened to my life." He said, cupping Castiel's face in his hands, stroking his jawline. "I'm not going to let it fail. I will do whatever it takes to keep you mine. If you're for it, so the hell am I."

Castiel smiled at Dean's confidence in their relationship, and because of that confidence is why he nodded and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug.

"Dean, I love you." Castiel said, actually kind of blurted, accidentally.

His eyes grew wide and he looked at Dean's reaction. "Oh, I, um, I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted with Dean's kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before Dean pulled back and looked deeply into Castiel's ocean blue eyes, almost loosing himself in their beauty.

"I love you too, Castiel. I always will."

~.~.~.~

Castiel's lip started to quiver looking down at the duffel bag in his hands. It was the last thing they would pack into the slick black 67' Impala.

"Hey," Dean said sternly, grabbing the bag from him and lifting Castiel's chin up. "You promised me no tears."

Castiel sniffed and chuckled. "I'm trying, Dean."

Dean said no more, seeing how hurt Castiel was.

John opened the driver door. "Ready when you are, Son. It was good to see you once more before we left, Castiel. You two take all the time you need."

Dean looked back at Castiel in time to see a single tear fall off of his unshaven cheek.

The past few weeks they'd spent as much time as they possibly could together, savoring every kiss, every touch.

Some nights they would just lay in bed in the dead silence, staring at one another's face while running a hand down the other's bare back, taking in every muscle and contour, trying to burn it into their memories. Long enough to last at least 9 months before they would see each other again.

Most nights Castiel lay in his bed, tears streaming down his face silently until he drifted off into a blissful sleep. Dean brought out the best in him. He held him whenever his father had a worse day than usual and took it out on Castiel, when school got stressful, hell, even when he got a paper cut.

He worried that with Dean gone, he would no longer be able to hold it together. That he would fall apart as a person. But it was something they would both have to get used to. There was no way around it.

"Baby, you are going to be fine. It'll go by faster than you know. Then we have forever." Dean soothed Castiel, rubbing his thumb across his cheek to rid it of the tears.

All Castiel could do was nod.

Dean placed his hand on the back of Castiel's head, burying it in the thick black hair and pulling their foreheads together.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Dean lifted his head, placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead, muttered his last goodbye, and got into the passenger seat before he could run back to his boyfriend.

Castiel watched as they pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street, waving a goodbye.

With a sigh he sat in the front seat of his fathers car and turned the key in the ignition. He tried to calm himself down before he drove off.

Finally Castiel put the car in drive and noticed his hands were shaking with the goodbye.

~.~.~.~

Castiel arrived home with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

His brother was waiting for him in the living room when he walked in the door, knowing Castiel would be in need of some attention.

Gabriel immediately arose at the sound of the car keys being dropped in the bowl where they kept loose change and other nonessential items.

He opened his arms and gave him a solemn look. Castiel fell forwards into his big brothers chest and began to cry again.

"Castiel, can you come in here please." His father, Zechariah, called from he kitchen in a voice that was almost too friendly, obviously not caring that his son was in a world of hurt.

He and his brother pulled apart from one another and exchanged a worrisome glance. Castiel looked at his brother for guidance but all Gabriel could do was give him a look that said _just be careful, Castiel._

Castiel walked into the kitchen, clearing his throat and wiping the tears from his face, to see his father still in a suit, sitting at the table with a coffee and newspaper in hand, despite it being 7 pm.

"Where were you?" Zechariah asked in a calm voice, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

"Seeing Dean off… I told you I was going to do so yesterday, remember?" Castiel said, carefully.

"I do," Zechariah turned to face Castiel. "However I don't remember you saying you were going to take my car."

Castiel's eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd done. _Shit._

"I'm sorry, I-" Castiel started to explain.

"I needed the car, Castiel. We were out of coffee cream. I had to take your brother's car. Why didn't you just do that?" Zechariah's stood as his voice rose higher with every word, and he continued to get closer.

For a normal family, this wouldn't have been a big deal, but to Castiel's father, things like this, especially after a long day, were the end of the world.

"Dad, I-" Castiel was interrupted with a hand coming in hard contact with his cheek.

"I apologize. It wont happen again." Castiel said softly with his head lowered and voice trembling.

"Good!" Zechariah said in a content voice with a smile before returning to his previous position at the table.

Castiel walked quickly out of the kitchen, ignoring his brother who stood to ask what happened, and marched straight to his room, closing the door and flying onto the bed.

He reached for his cellphone in his pocket and began to text Dean to tell him to come over like he always does after and episode with his dad, but realized he wouldn't be able to do that. He wouldn't be able to do that for a long time.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I love to be able to post things for fun and not feel judged :-) I'm actually going to begin taking requests for fics or pairs you want to see! I'll do crossovers too, but only for shows I watch i.e. Sherlock, Doctor Who, etc. And I will also do fics based on songs too! Basically whatever you want! So if ****you're interested let me know!**

**And let me know what you think of this story too, please!**


End file.
